


Nursing Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fiction for Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is wrong with Blair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursing Blair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/gifts).



Nursing Blair  
By Patt

 

Summary: What’s wrong with Blair?  
Notes: Written for Zelempa. I hope you feel better soon, sweetie.  
Warnings: Sick Blair and almost sick Jim.  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1752

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=nursingblair.jpg)   


 

Blair came walking into the loft and Jim glanced at him immediately. His cheeks were flushed and Jim could hear him swallowing from across the room. Not that this was unusual, Jim could hear many things, but this was really loud. His eyes were glassy and he just looked feverish.

Jim got up off the sofa and walked towards Blair, but Blair stopped him. “Nope, you can’t come any closer. They ran some tests for MONO today, but instead they found out I have Strep Throat. I’m very contagious. No kissing for three days. You’re not even supposed to be in my space for three days. By then, the antibiotics will have kicked in and I’ll be on the mend. Sorry, about this Jim.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Jim asked staying out of Blair’s space as he had asked.

“And spread the germs to my phone and give them to me again? I think not. Instead, I walked into the free clinic and waited. The doctor said it’s in the air and with all of the wind blowing around, it’s odd that more people don’t have it,” Blair answered.

“Do you need me to call the University for you?” Jim wondered.

“That would be great. Just call, Sarah, for me. Her number is in our phone book under Spenser. She’s going to have to cover for me, for almost a week. The doctor said I would feel better in three days, but I wasn’t going to be better until seven had passed. I’m not messing around with this. My throat is killing me, man. I have a fever too. I have to take all sorts of pills, but I picked up some Vitamin C and D tablets to help everything. I want you to take some too, okay? I don’t want to make you sick.”

“Blair, I kissed you like crazy last night. You said it was just an itchy throat and I didn’t think anything of it. Do you suppose I should be tested?”

“Go and look in the mirror and see if there are blotches of white on your tonsils or throat. Just don’t get into my space, man.”

Jim walked into the bathroom and said, “I can be in your space, Chief. I have blotches of white all over my throat. Damn it, anyhow. I’m going to go to the clinic before it closes. I’ll be back.”

As he walked out the door, he heard Blair blowing his nose and smelled him coughing up some nasty stuff. _Oh goody, I have all of this to look forward to._

@@@@@

When Jim got home two hours later, his lover was lying on his futon in the office, looking like death warmed over.

Jim popped some pills in his mouth and Blair called out, “What are you taking?”

Jim smiled. “Antibiotics, Tylenol, some Vitamin C and D. Have you taken yours yet, Chief?”

“Yes and its not working. I feel like I’m worse instead of better,” Blair whined pitifully.

“The doctor told me, it takes a few days to feel back to normal. We have to get lots of sleep and take our meds as we’re supposed to. I have to call Simon, but I think I’ll use my cell phone instead of using the land line,” Jim said.

“It doesn’t matter, because you used the land line earlier to call Sarah.”

Jim realized Blair was right and called Simon quickly and told him about the Strep Throat. Simon told them to take as many days as they needed. He sure didn’t want that spreading through the bullpen. Jim got off the phone and looked at Blair with love. Blair looked awful.

“Just be sure and drink lots of fluids, Jim. The doctor said that helps the pain in the throat and also calms the coughing that might start. I made some orange juice.”

“Thanks, Chief. I love orange juice. It’s good for both of us. Let’s take a glass upstairs with us and we’ll go and cuddle all night long.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I don’t want to move from right here on the futon.”

“Okay, we’ll sleep on the futon. That way we can drink more juice, take our meds and be close to the bathroom,” Jim suggested.

“Thanks, man.”

“You are welcome, Chief. Now, get up so we can make the bed,” Jim ordered playfully.

They made the bed with a lot of heavy breathing coming from Blair. Jim knew that Blair was much sicker than he was. And Jim was determined to get better quickly, so he could take care of Blair the entire seven days.

Once they lay down, it wasn’t long before Blair was sleeping. Jim held him close and monitored his breathing and fever all night long. In fact, Jim had to get up twice for more juice for Blair and more meds. Jim knew that Blair was going to be sick for another couple of days, but that was all right. At least Jim was there to take care of him.

@@@@@

The following morning, Jim woke up and felt pretty darn good for a sick person and decided that he would make some soft foods for Blair to eat. Jim made him cream of rice cereal with brown sugar and cream on it. “Blair, would you like some breakfast?”

“God, Jim, I don’t think I can move.” Blair tried to get up, but fell back onto the futon.

Jim brought in the cream of rice on a snack tray and set it down next to Blair on the futon. “Here you go, Blair. Eat it all and I’ll make you some eggs too.”

“Why aren’t you as sick as me?” Blair wondered.

“I have no idea. I probably just got it, and you’ve probably had it for a week or more. Your defenses are down, so we need to keep you drinking, eating and taking your meds. Now eat up, Chief.”

Blair started eating the hot cereal and found out he was really hungry after all and it tasted pretty good going down his throat. It had a very calming effect and Blair was glad of that. “I was a good boy, could I have eggs now?” Blair asked.

“Give me a couple of minutes and we’ll both have some. Drink your juice and take your pills. They’re on the tray,” Jim said.

“You are so good to me, man. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Blair said sadly. He realized Jim was going to have to baby him for a couple of days and Jim wasn’t going to get babied at all.

“Don’t worry about it, Blair. You’ve taken care of me twice as many times as I have you. This is the first time you’ve ever gotten this sick. I’m glad I’m here for you. Now take your pills and I’ll make eggs.”

@@@@@

Two hours after breakfast, Jim woke up to a very sweaty Blair. _Good, his fever broke. Very good news indeed._ Jim shook Blair gently and said, “I think we should take a fast shower. You’re sweaty from your fever breaking and we don’t want you getting any sicker. Come on, I’ll help you in the shower.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair. You don’t have to thank me over and over again. I love being able to care for you,” Jim stated.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this sick in my life. I’m so weak, I can hardly move. You might have to help me get up, Jim.”

Jim did just that. He helped Blair get undressed, in the shower and took care of Blair’s hair and body ritual once they were in there. Jim realized he felt pretty darn good. He was glad they both weren’t as sick as Blair was.

Jim got Blair out of the shower and dried him off, putting clean sleep clothes on him and changed the sheets on the futon before they got back into bed.

Blair was lying there and smiled at Jim. “You take good care of me.”

“I love you. Now, what about some chicken noodle soup for lunch?” Jim asked.

“I would love some. I’m actually hungry this time. I might be getting better, thanks to you.”

“We’re not going to slow down on your care yet. It’s important that you do this every day, so you **can** get better.” Jim got up and walked into the kitchen to make the soup.

Blair watched him while he was getting the pan out of the cupboard. “Hey Jim, I think I’m feeling much better, I’m enjoying the view from here.”

Jim turned around and saw Blair grinning while looking at his ass. “It can wait, Chief. For three days, you’re getting better. No sex.”

“Geeze, you’re like a big mean nurse. If I wanted that, I would have let them put me in the hospital,” Blair teased.

“Rest, while I make lunch,” Jim called out.

Jim got the soup going and got some cottage cheese and put some fruit on top of that for them to share. He glanced over at Blair and saw him drooling onto his pillow, sleeping like a log. This made Jim smile all the more.

Jim took it all on the tray again and brought it to Blair. “Chief, you want to wake up and have your lunch?”

“God, did I fall asleep that fast? I must be out of it,” Blair said.

“Eat up and we’ll rest some more after this. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a much better day.”

Blair smiled up at Jim as he was eating his meal and Jim fell in love with this man all over again. It didn’t matter if he was sick or well, he could do things to Jim that no one else could. Yes, Jim was a man in love and was damn glad of it. Now he just needed to get his love well. Because without him, he would be alone and unhappy.

Jim smiled back at Blair and Blair was in heaven. He was so glad that they were together. They were a good couple and as soon as Blair felt better, he was going to show Jim how much he loved him.

The end


End file.
